A Fateful First Detention
by sskitty2006
Summary: Hermione and Draco manage to accidentally switch their bodies around. So ,unable to tell anyone, they have to live as each other for a term ,learning more about each other than they wanted to. Not everyone is what they seem to be. Dramione in seventh year
1. Chapter 1

Hermione glared at Malfoy. It was all his fault. All his fault that she was in detention for the very first time. She hadn't even done anything wrong. All she did was try to make sure that they didn't argue and cause a massive catastrophe but unfortunately that was exactly what happened. Ironic ,right? She tries to avoid trouble but (Harry was probably right) but trouble just had to find her. And now she was in detention...with Malfoy...in a potions lab...down near the dungeons...around Snape. Life couldn't get any worse. Hermione was glaring so intently at Malfoy she didn't notice the identical expression on his own face.

Malfoy was frustrated. He hadn't done anything wrong this time. He hadn't even called her a... well that word. The moment he doesn't do anything wrong, he gets into detention. He should've known that something would go wrong when he was paired with Granger for the whole Potions year ,but he decided to ignore it and make sure that he didn't get on her bad side. But he did. I mean, he couldn't just stand there as Granger added the ingredients wrongly ,so he didn't. He told her exactly what she was doing wrong ,but the moment he started he knew he had touched a nerve. It wasn't his fault. He was doing the right thing. And now he was in detention.

'Listen up!' Snape called as he swept into the dungeons. 'You two are going to be brewing an adaptation of the polyjuice potion for me ,which I have created myself. It is the exactly same as polyjuice only it takes two hours instead of a month to prepare ,but it is dangerous and any mishaps with this potion and you can both forget about taking Potions any further' Snape waved his wand at the board. 'These are your instructions. I will come and check on you two in two hours which is more than enough time to prepare my potion' And with that, Snape swept out of the room.

'Well...' Hermione said as she started boiling water in her cauldron at top speed 'I think I can handle this ,Malfoy. If you could just...'

'I am not leaving my fate in your hands. Who knows what you could do? I am going to do this as well'

'Fine!' Hermione said ,understanding his pain 'But on one condition?'

'What?'

'We will perform a truce' Hermione said.

'But why'

'It will help us concentrate on our task at hand and anyway I believe our dormitory will be a much quieter place if we can agree on a truce' Hermione reasoned and was about to go on when Malfoy cut her off.

'Allright' he almost screamed and started gathering ingredients from the closet and sharing them between him and Hermione to slice and cube. Hermione smiled and did as he indicated. As they worked, she noticed the way he was cutting his ingredients. With wholly precise widths of each slice and when he cubed, each piece was identical. An unusual feeling occured in her stomach as she watched him cube the fig ,but she shook it away and carried on with her slicing. He was much faster than he and had almost finished his share of the ingredients.

'We should start to add the beetle eyes about...now' He said as Hermione sprinkled the powder lightly over their almost-finished potion. 'Now we stir the potion clockwise seven times' He instructed. The potion started to bubble.

'That isn't supposed to happen. Not with normal polyjuice' Hermione said as she watched the potion change to a dark shade of blue rapidly.

'Maybe it is a side affect of the adaptation' Malfoy said , starting to stir the potion as gently as he could. The bubbling increased.

'I seriously don't think that this is right' Hermione said again.

'Maybe not' Just as the bubbles increased and half the potion came toppling over their heads. Hermione's knees buckled and she fell straight on top of Malfoy. Soaked and drenched in Potion, they lay there for a few seconds.

After catching their breath, they noticed their compromising position and Hermione quickly pushing herself off of Malfoy ,blushing, and stood up gingerly ,covered in the glowing potion, as she inspected the damage.

'We need to get this cleaned up' Draco said. 'Before Snape comes ,or any chances of us carrying on with Potions is gone'

'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' Hermione said ,flailing her hands in the air looking for her wand. When she found it, she starting muttering spells rapidly and the mess from the walls started to disappear. 'Thank goodness Snape left us our wands or this would take ages to clean up the muggle way'

'But how did this happen?' Draco asked ,inspecting the potion and noticing that only the top layer of the potion had exploded ,in other words the part of the potion that had touched the beetle eyes

'Must have been the beetle eyes' Hermione said ,finishing the walls and walking over to look at the beetle eyes pot. 'Yeah, look these don't look like beetle eyes'

'Then what are they?' Draco asked.

'I don't know but they certainly aren't beetle eyes. I don't know why we didn't see this before. It is a very common mistake ,mistaking one ingredient for another'

'This isn't our fault. Someone has been tampering with the ingredients.'

'Well, there is no point looking at that now. Let's just focus on our potion and clean up this mess.'

'Can you remove this stuff from our clothes?'

'I don't think so. I think we will need to get new robes.'

'I can get spare robes from the Slytherin store cupboard and we can transfigure the badges and the colour of the tie for yours' with that Draco went.

As Draco rushed out of the door, Hermione felt a tingling effect in her right hand but ignored it.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke on the couch of the Head's common room trying to figure out how she landed up there. Ahhh, now she remembered. She had been so tired last night that she hadn't even made it to her bedroom. Hermione looked around the room for a mop of blonde hair but none could be seen. Draco must've made it to his room then. Lucky guy. Hermione got to her feet ,cricking her sore neck and stumbling slightly. Something felt wrong today. Adjusting her uniform, which felt much smaller compared to yesterday, she made her way towards her dormitory. Stumbling again as she got to her door she placed her thumb against the fingerprint scanner and pushed at her door. It didn't open. She tried again. And again. It didn't open. Frowning, she checked her thumb as if answers to her faulty scanner would be written there. It did look different. Paler and rougher. Panicking, she tried the door again and again before kicking the door.

'Granger, cut it-' Draco moaned ,yawning as he walked out of his room but cut his sentence short when he heard high-pitched female voice and saw Hermione. Where he expected Hermione to be, was himself wearing a Gryffindor girl's school uniform and looking very shocked.

At the same time, Hermione turned to look at him. Where Malfoy should've been was herself ,wearing Slytherin pyjamas and a shocked expression.

'Malfoy...what is wrong with us?' Hermione asked in Draco's deep masculine voice.

Draco just shook his head.

A/N: How do you like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked out of his room wearing Hermione's tight fitted jeans and green low cut, figure hugging sweater. Why girls subjected themselves to such torture was above him even though they looked good. Stumbling into the room, he stood in front of Hermione who surveyed him strategically. It was creepy ,checking someone to make sure that they looked like her.

'Looks convincing' Hermione said 'Although I would never wear my sweater in such a revealing way' reaching over to adjust the sweater.

'Hey' Draco slapped her hands away from his chest but she raised her eyebrows at him.

'Still my body , Malfoy' before continuing to adjust his sweater. Draco took the time to survey her. She was wearing a plain coloured long-sleeved shirt with casual trousers.

'You need to roll up your sleeves' he said as Hermione slumped back on the couch.  
'What!' Hermione said as Draco leaned over to unbutton her sleeves and roll them up and unbutton the top two button of the shirt. Oh and untuck your shirt' Draco leaned over her ,untucking her shirt doing what he said as he said it until he was finished.

'I am hardly wearing more than a cloth over my upper body!' Hermione protested.

'Yeah. What's is the point of a shirt anyway?' He chuckled as Hermione glared at him.

'Oh come on. You took away my fun as well'

'Fun?' Hermione almost screeched jumping up from her seat and staring down a horrified Malfoy. 'You call this fun? I have to be you for who knows how long. I will need to associate myself with your friends, go to the Slytherin common room, allow myself to be fawned over by giggling stupid girls-'

'Do you do beleive that girls fawn all over me' Draco exclaimed triumphantly.

'That is not the point!' Hermione almost screamed. 'Do you not get it , Malfoy. You will have to act all friendly with Harry and Ron, answer all the questions right in class and go to the Gryffindor common room as me'

Reality dawned on Draco as he declared 'I am not doing that!' but then he saw the look on Hermione's face which told him only one thing. 'Let's go to the library' he said for the first time in his life and Hermione, as always, readily agreed.

* * *

'This is no use!' Draco declared 1 hour into their session 'There is nothing on reversing mind switching potions here. Nothing at all!'

'Here I found something' Hermione said just as Harry, Ron and Ginny showed up. Hermione was about to greet them when she remembered who she was and kicked Draco to remind him to be nice.

'Hermione!' Ron called in a loud whisper 'We have been looking for you everywhere. Ok not everywhere this is the first place we looked but we were worried about you. You never came to breakfast.

'Wasn't hungry' Draco replied stiffly ,resisting the urge to roll his eyes and kicking Hermione under the table ,telling her to intervene.

'Look who it is coming to save the day ,Potty and the Weasel' Hermione drawled in Draco's masculine monotone. Draco raised her eyebrows slightly at her. Who would believe that Hermione Granger paid so much attention to what he said and how he acted.

'Shut up ,Malfoy' Draco scowled at Hermione in ,in his opinion, a perfect imitation of the golden girl.

'What are you doing here with Malfoy?' Harry asked suspicion etched across his face.

'Serving detention' Draco thought up quickly 'Snape told us to research body switching potions and report back to him about our research tonight' at which Ron cursed.

'Language Weasley' Hermione drawled ,unable to resist correcting Ron.

'Bad luck with Malfoy' Harry patted Draco on the back ,causing him to stiffen 'And you have to partner him in almost all your classes. At least you have a few to yourself.'

'Yeah' Draco replied ,unsure as to what Hermione would say.

'So are you coming or not?' Ginny asked.

'Where?' Draco panicked. He wouldn't be able to survive acting nice to Potter and Weasley alone.

'Hogsmeade' Ron replied in a disbelieving tone. Draco watched as Hermione's eyes widened and she shot him a sympathetic glance. 'Don't tell me you forgot. You arranged this Hogsmeade trip exclusively as a reminder of old times and as a simple treat.' Draco inwardly groaned.

'Will your detention with Malfoy take all day?' Ginny asked.

'Well, it won't take all day ,but...' Draco started but before he could finish, Ginny was dragging him by the collar. The last he saw of Hermione was her scribbling down notes excitedly on a scrap peice of paper from the book she had been reading.

A/N: This is shorter than I would usually post but I really wanted to finish here. My next chapter will be a good proper slice of Dramione for you all. I hope you like it.

If you are finding it confusing, when I refer to Hermione it is her in Malfoy's body and vice versa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting peacefully in one of the comfy armchairs in the head's common room ,scribbling and crossing notes on a scrap peice of paper resting on her lap when Draco came bursting into the common room and slamming the door behind him.

'Never again am I going to Hogsmeade with those idiots and Weaselette' Draco panted as he sidled up towards Hermione. 'The Weasel doesn't even close his mouth when he eats and he seems to have this urge to keep his arm around me'

Hermione sighed. Yep, that was Ron ,all right. 'He is like that isn't he. Very annoying ,at the least' Hermione replied in a carefully controlled monotone 'Now you know what I have to deal with every day'

'Deal with?' Draco asked ,confused. Surely she wasn't disturbed by the Weasel's touch like he was. They were dating ,for gods sake. 'What do you mean? You are dating him. What you see in him is beyond me though'

'Well ,how can an unpopular, bushy haired, buck-toothed, ugly girl like me do any better?' Hermione almost whispered ,but Draco still caught what she said.

'So you don't like him?' he asked incredulously. Surely she noticed the looks the males of Hogwarts gave her as she walked through the hallways or had Weasley shielded her from all that.

There was silence as Hermione shook her head slowly ,not looking up at Malfoy.

'But then why don't you end your relationship. Being single would be better than being with someone you don't like. Then at least anyone who does like you knows that you aren't taken' Malfoy said incredulously. This was the Gryffindor Princess he was talking to about boyfriends.

'Single with no friends?' Hermione asked with a small smile on her face 'And your name being the centre of ridicule in Gryffindor tower with no one to stick up for you?'

Draco simply shook his head disbeleiving.

'Being me isn't as easy as you think' And with that Hermione made her way up the stairs and into Draco's room.

When Hermione went up to her room, Draco didn't try and stop her. He simply sat in the place she had vacated from before and allowed himself to be swallowed up by his thoughts. He would have never believed that Hermione Granger would be having problems with her love life when more than half the male population had a crush on her. Hell, even a few Slytherin's had allowed themselves to accept that she was a catch and that they 'may have had a crush on her if she wasn't such a know-it-all'. He sniggered at that. He himself had noticed Hermione's change during the years. She was no longer the scrawny, bossy, know-it-all, buck-toothed, mudblood Gryffindor first year she was. Now she was a fully grown, simply beautiful, muggleborn saviour of the world and best female friend of Harry Potter.

She couldn't have not noticed. Being Hermione Granger for these few weeks would be quite the journey.

* * *

When Hermione went upstairs she had simply laid down on her bed and after a couple of minutes sleep caught up to her and she fell asleep. When Hermione woke up, the first thing she realise was that she wasn't in her bed. Getting up and wiping the sleepiness out of her eyes, Hermione surveyed the room and ,once recognising whose room she was in, slumped back onto the bed covers in humiliation as the days past events came back to her. Why did she have to open her mouth and tell him? Him, of all people?

She was about to make her way out of the room when she noticed a breakfast table lying on the mattress of the bed on which lay an entire meal and a tiny note.

'I went to the kitchens for you. EAT' 〰 Draco

And so she did

* * *

Draco was making amendments to the potion recipe for an antidote of the polyjuice potion so that it would work on Snape's adapted version ,when Hermione entered the room looking nervous ,and awaiting Draco's reaction to her outburst before lunch. All her nerves were forgotten ;however, when she saw what Draco was doing.

'I never realised you had such a talent for potions' Hermione commented ,as Draco scribbled out yet another note.

'Well, I am only the second-best in our class' He replied sarcastically.

Ignoring his comment, Hermione continued to look at his scribbles. 'I'll take it from here ,I believe' she said ,reaching over him to take the scrap roll of parchment from him as Draco rubbed his eyes agitatedly for the second time 'You need a well deserved rest'

Hermione sat on the chair next to him and continued to work on the parchment ,muttering to herself as she looked things up. Draco simply watched her before getting bored and felt the need to start conversation.

'So, what are you going to do about Weasley?' he asked ,off-handedly.

Hermione spluttered at the question and asked him to repeat himself.

'What are you going to do about Weasley? You obviously don't like him and there is no point being with him if he is going to make your life miserable'

'I ... well, I... I think I made myself clear on this ,Malfoy. There is no point discussing it any further with me' Hermione replied harshly after overcoming her stutters.

'Granger, no one will approach you if they see that you are with another boy. If they like you, they will probably force themselves to hate you and let their emotions deal with the rest ,but the last thing they would do is allow you to notice that they like you'

'Cormac...' Hermione started ,but Draco cut her off.

'You are taking an example from the worst of the male population. Cormac wouldn't feel guilty if he shagged a taken girl ,but other ,more respectable men do' Draco explained. 'The ones who really like you will do a better job at hiding their feelings than you can imagine'

And with that Draco left the room ,leaving Hermione to stare after him...

A/N: How do you like this? I am sorry about the delay ,but my laptop died and I lost its charger until I found it today ,so here it is!

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked into the great hall, feeling nervous and, for the first time in her life, headed for the Slytherin table rather than the Gryffindor one. Blaise Zabini ,a Slytherin seventh-year had seen her and was gesturing for her to sit next to him. She followed his lead ,remembering that he was Malfoy's friend, and sat down nervously ,at which Pansy instantly attached herself to her, and started stuffing her face with food so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She hadn't talk to Draco since she walked out on him yesterday. He had tried to get her to talk but she simply avoided him. She saw him glancing at her from the opposite end of the Gryffindor table but she was decidedly not meeting his eyes.

'Woah, you really are hungry today ,mate. Something Granger fed you?' Blaize Zabini cut off her train of thought.

'Uhh...no. Just hungry. You know...I can be hungry if I want' Hermione replied nervously ,unsure whether she had the higher

'Tell us, how is it sharing a dorm with Granger?' Theodore Nott asked listening in to her conversation with Blaise and feeling the need to chip in.

'Alright' Hermione replied before reaching over to grab another toast but Nott put his hand out and stopped her.

'Alright?' He asked ,his eyebrows raised. 'Just a day ago you were simply...' but he stopped midway at the sight behind him. Hermione Granger (this is Draco as Hermione) was standing at the Slytherin table and staring pointedly at Malfoy (This is Hermione as Draco). The whole hall went quiet.

'What do you want' Hermione asked.

'Dumbledore wants us in his office' Malfoy said.

'What do you want from him?' Pansy whined ,clinging onto Hermione and glaring at Draco.

'Get off ,Pansy' Hermione pushed Pansy off herself and followed Draco out of the room.

Once Draco was outside, he asked 'Now what's your problem?'

'My problem?' Hermione asked 'What do-'

'You know what I mean ,Gran-Hermione' Draco said.

'You called-'

'That is your name right?' Draco asked ,impatiently cutting her off.

'Well, yes but-'

'What is your problem?' Draco repeated 'You haven't talked to me since you walked out on me yesterday'

'Do I need to talk to you?' Anger simmering at a low heat.

'No, but you know-'

'Then don't expect me to talk to you' Turning around and heading fo Dumbledore's office.

'I'm just trying to help you'

'You don't need to. I'm fine. I have accepted-' Still with her back to him

'You don't need to accept it if it isn't true' Draco said ,cutting Hermione off.

'What do you mean?' Turning around and giving Draco a questioning look

'You need to open your eyes a bit more ,Granger' Draco then started walking towards Dumbledore's office taking long strides 'Come on'

'What happened to Hermione?' Hermione asked as she ran to catch up with him. 'It is my name ,right?'

'I can still call you Granger' He said as if it was really obvious ,reaching Dumbledore's office and knocking twice after reminding Hermione that they were to act like each other.

'Good morning ,sir' Draco almost cooed in a sickly sweet voice unlike his own.

'Good morning ,Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy' Hermione simply nodded stiffly in response. 'I have another task for you as heads. You will have to arrange the Halloween ball this year'

'But that is in less than two months?' Hermione almost screeched ,trying to act as an angry Draco.

'We do have homework ,sir' Draco added.

'I understand so I will let your teachers know about your extra work.' Dumbledore told them. 'Just remember ,whatever you do, it has to promote house unity' And with that he dismissed them.

'Well, I think I did a good job of acting' Hermione said ,as she walked down to the dungeons with Draco.

'Yeah ,right. You sounded too screechy. Like a girl.'

'I am a girl' Hermione pointed out.

'Well, not reall-' Draco countered.

'Oh shut up!' Hermione playfully hit him on the shoulder.

'That hurt' he said ,pouting 'Can you make it better?' Draco knew what Hermione must be thinking and almost stopped in his tracks.

Hermione simply hit him again. Well, seems like they had different ways of expressing their feelings.

'Better?' she asked ,patronisingly.

'No'

'I could do it again'

'No thanks' and he took an exaggerated step away from her.

As they walked into Potions together with identical hushed up grins on their faces, the whole class stared at the pair. Pansy's eyes widened with outrage. Harry looked confused. Ron looked outright suspicious. Lavender and Parvati were the only ones who looked happy and that was only because they had something to gossip about.

By lunch time, it was all over the school -Draco and Hermione were having a secret relationship.

A/N: How was it? I know it is shorter than usual but I couldn't think of a better way to end this.

I simply want to tell everyone that if you don't like Dramione or you don't want to read my fanfic then don't read it. I am not forcing you to. Many people believe that Dramione is dumb but ,to be honest, there are many subtle hints dotted around the series which support all us Dramione fans. No one will ever know what the characters were actually thinking in the series ,we can only judge from their actions. Draco and Hermione are the two top students in their class and would probably be adept at hiding their feeling as well ,so Dramione is a hard nut to crack. I understand if people don't ship Dramione. Just don't take out your anger on us writers. We just want to have a bit of fun in the name of Dramione.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco hated gossip. He officially hated it. It wasn't true. And it never lead to any good ,either. Now he was stuck in the Heads common room ,fearing to take a step outside in case some girl or other wanted to behead him for taking claim of the Slytherin Prince.

'While we are here, we could get some progress on our potion done' Hermione suggested. 'We know how to make it. Now we need to actually make it.'

'But we can't leave this room' Draco moaned.

'Correction. You can't leave this room.' Hermione said.

'Uhhh...no. I bet some boys will be after you at some point as well' Hermione raised her eyebrows 'Not to kill you ,but to question you on our so called relationship. Thankfully, I don't ever actually delve into my relationships with other guys ,so you won't have to tell them ,but I warn you, they are adamant on what they want'

'I will survive' Hermione said. 'But the real challenge is getting the ingredients. We can't steal from Snape's stores. Been there, done that.'

'You've stolen from Snape's stores and are still alive?' Malfoy asked, eyebrows raised.

'Second year. Polyjuice potion.' Hermione replied offhandedly 'Not a biggie. I've done worse.'

They sat in silence for a moment before Malfoy spoke up.

'We could ask Blaise to ask his mother for the ingredients.' Malfoy offered. 'She is a potions mistress, and, unlike stricter and more suspicious parents, she loves it when any of us take any interest in potions'

'Right. Well, you do that while I just get this potion simmering. I have already grabbed he first few ingredients from the student store cupboard' Hermione arose to her room but paused when she noticed Malfoy smirking at her. 'What?'

'I am imagining what it will be like for me to go up to Blaise in the Slytherin common room and ask him for the ingredients to a potion'

'And?'

'Are you really that thick? I am Hermione Granger to him.'

Realisation dawned upon Hermione. 'Oh, but I can't-'

'You want to stay as me forever?'

Hermione laid her head in her hands and took a deep breath 'Ok. What do I need to know?'

* * *

An hour later, Hermione found herself walking fast paced to the dungeons. A cold chill ran through her body as she descended the many stairs, which lead to a large portrait of a wizened old man.

'Ambition' Hermione muttered before sliding through the portrait hall and into the Slytherin common room. A few fifth years were studying in a corner but apart from them, she couldn't see anyone. That was until a head poked out from behind a circle of chairs around the fireplace.

'Hey, Draco!' Blaize Zabini greeted as Hermione approached them 'I haven't seen you in a bit. Me and the others were just talking about the pre-DE meetings' Hermione almost stopped in her tracks. The pre-DE. Draco hadn't told her anything about a meeting that she might need to know about. None the less, Hermione took a seat and tried to look pleased to see the Slytherin lot. Seated in a circle was Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Pansy Parkinson ,Daphne Greengrass and Gregory Goyle.

'We were wondering whether we should rebel in any sort-of way' Theo aid, when Hermione had sat down between Daphne and Blaise.

'You know that we don't want to have anything to do with the name Death Eater' Daphne continued.

'But they won't take no for an answer' Pansy whined. Hermione was surprised that Pansy hadn't launched herself on her when she had sat down but was pleased about the witch's new behaviour anyway.

'They say we need to stick together and fight for the ones who sacrificed themselves for a better world.' Adrian Pucey finished 'Or something like that'

'I get what you mean' Hermione said, trying to pull the pieces together, but how are we to rebel. 'We have already decided that we aren't going to the meetings'

'We could refuse their sweet packages' Goyle suggested.

'And not answer any of their letters' Blaise continued. 'That sort of thing. It isn't major, but you know our mothers. They will easily bend to our will if we ignore them.'

Hermione didn't really know what to say.

'Drakie, are you going to say something or should I keep your mouth occupied for you' Pansy piped up. She was about to crawl over to Hermione when Daphne placed her foot in the way.

'Cut it out ,Pans' Theo said 'You know that you don't have to act now. There is hardly anyone in the room'

'I know ,but it is fun' she giggled at Hermione's expression. Completely confused at what was going on and wanting to get out of there, Hermione turned to Blaise.

'I really need to get going. Do you think you could ask your mother for a few potions ingredients as soon as possible? I have a prank I need to play on Her-Granger' Hermione said as she thrust a folded piece of paper into Blaise's hand.

'Sure mate'

'Ok, see you. I need to get back before Granger begins to believe that she has full access over my things and tries getting ino my room' And off Hermione went.

When she was gone, Daphne spoke up 'I thought they had fingerprint locks on their doors'

'I thought they did too' Adrian agreed 'Something is going on here'

'And we are going to find out what it is' Theo finished.

* * *

Hermione quick walked all the way back to the Head's room ,replaying the conversation she had just had in her head.

The older Slytherin's parents had formed a kind of Death Eater group and were forcing their kids to join ;Malfoy's friends and him didn't want to join their parents ;they had stamped out their prejudices on muggle pens and they were looking for ways to separate themselves from their parents. Hermione frowned. The question bugging her was why Malfoy hadn't told her before she went off to ask Blaise for potions ingredients. Sure, they weren't friends but they were on considerably good speaking terms and it wasn't like she would be prone to blabbing.

Bursting into the common room, a spark of glee erupted inside her when she saw Malfoy jump at the noise of the door slamming against the wall.

'What happened?' he asked ,seriously concerned as he approached her. Hermione almost dropped her attitude when he saw his expression ,but his question made her frown even intenser.

'Why didn't you tell me about these meetings your parents have been having?' She asked ,advancing on him. He noticeably gulped and Hermione noticed that ,being Malfoy, she had the advantage of height. He seemed robotics that too and backed away slightly.

'What do you mean why didn't I tell you?' He asked 'I didn't want to ,so I didn't. No questions asked.'

'Oh,but there are questions' Hermione countered. 'You knew that I could help you and your friends get out of the mess of your parents but you insist on not telling me'

'And let you tell the whole of your little gang? No thanks'

'I wouldn't tell anyone Malfoy. I don't know what you think of me but I am not Harry and Ron's humanoid house elf. We have our own secrets. I don't pour everything out to them unless needed or important. They don't either.'

'Yeah right ,Granger' Malfoy scoffed 'I bet that the moment you are back to normal, you will run off to them and never look back'

'What are you implying Malfoy?'

'That you are only helping or even being nice to me because of our predicament. The moment we are out of this, everything will be back to normal , including whatever truce we have between us. So don't try and pretend like this is all normal' he paused for a breath ,looking Hermione straight in the eyes 'Because it isn't' He then sat down in front of the potion he had started brewing and busied himself in the work.

Hermione stared at him for a moment ,sizing him up ,taking a moment to be in his shoes. It must be hard not being able to trust anyone other than your close friends in the same predicament as you. It must be hard making new friends when you are used to being a sour pompous git. It must be hard being an ex-Death Eater. So Hermione Granger was going to make it right for him. She was going to be his friend and help him in any way possible.

'You're going to need to learn to trust people one day ,Malfoy' she said 'Not everyone is a threat to you. You need to understand that'

And with that she sat down on a nearby chair and drew up her charms homework. She would give him some space. That would be best.


	6. Chapter 6

'What about we have a masquerade?' Hermione suggested. She and Malfoy were discussing ideas for the halloween ball in their common room.

'A masquerade ,Granger?' Malfoy asked incredulously 'Really? My mother plans masquerades'

'So _we_ can't?' Hermione asked. 'It will promote house unity as no one will no who is who until the end and it will allow us to mingle without house ties in place'

'Yeah and there can be get-to-know-each other games' Draco agreed sarcastically ,but Hermione took it literally and actually liked the idea.

'Maybe not the basic kind ,but we could play truth or dare and 'I never'. It will show us things about each other that we never knew before'

'Seriously ,Granger? It is a ball' Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

'And we need to promote house unity' Hermione added.

'There must be-' Draco protested but Hermione put her foot in it.

'Let's discuss something else. What about colours?'

'reds, oranges and blacks'

'Yeah, with a bit of sparkle and glitter' Hermione agreed.

'We could get the Weird Sisters to play some music' Draco said 'I've always liked them'

'Yeah, and maybe something of a talent show. Students can stand up on stage and sing, dance or whatnot ,while wearing their masks ,of course'

'I think that is amazing' Draco agreed ,yawning 'But shouldn't we get to bed?'

'You can go. I'm not tired' Hermione said. She clearly wasn't. 'I need to add the next few ingredients of our potion anyway before Zabini gives us the rest of them'

Malfoy didn't move as Hermione made her way to a comfortable patch of rug in front of the fireplace before summoning their bubbling cauldron of antidote.

'No, I'll stay' he said before he knew what he was saying. Maybe it was guilt that it was their potion or the fact that she would be down their alone, but Malfoy truly beleived what he said and sat down next to her . Hermione didn't show any sign that she was surprised at Malfoy's decision and carried on like he hadn't just decided to stay with her than enjoy the comfort of his bed.

'Could you pass me the dung beetle's eyes?' Hermione asked and Malfoy obliged.

They sat in the near silence before Malfoy asked, 'We'll be back in our own bodies for Halloween ,I believe?'

'Yeah, on that note, who are you taking?' Hermione asked. Malfoy raised her eyebrows questioningly at her. 'I'm not sure whether you are going to be able to ask her yourself without cutting it too close'

'With Pansy. You?'

'I have to go with Ronald' Hermione replied in a dead tone.

'You know, if you don't want to face his wrath when you break up with him ,you could ask me to tell him?' Malfoy offered ,wondering why he was being so nice to her.

'No way! You'd probably do something very uncharacteristic of me and then I'd have to deal with it'

'Yeah ,probably ,but it will save you from facing him'

'I'm not breaking up with him ,Malfoy' Hermione replied sternly 'Anyway, what about you? Pansy? I thought you hated her? Why are you taking her?'

'Don't play dumb ,Granger' Draco warned 'You were with my friends for an afternoon. You know mine and Pansy's situation'

'No, I don't know anything about you and Pansy's _situation' _Hermione backfired 'So don't expect me to' Malfoy gave her a most Hermione-like glare 'Ok, maybe I know that Pansy doesn't actually like you and has to put on a pretense-'

'Well, that is all you really need to know' Draco said.

'Yeah, right. What if Daphne or Zabini or ... any other of your friends ask me details or something ,Malfoy?' Hermione counter argued as Draco started to get up.

'Oh' Draco sat down again ,completely trapped. 'I don't have the energy to argue with you' Hermione smiled satisfactorily 'Well, Pansy likes and is currently dating another boy from Gryffindor ,I think because she tell us his name, and she knows her father will disapprove of him. You see, her father wants her to become the next Lady Malfoy ,so to make it look like she still likes me and to deter any rumours flying around about her and her crush ,she is continuing to throw herself at me every second she gets. We are good friends when she isn't being stupid ,so I agreed'

There was silence for a second or two.

'I feel sorry for her' Hermione said, smiling at Draco 'She has to throw herself at _you, _and every day'

Draco shook his head ,a small smile creeping onto his lips as well.

* * *

The next day, Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise. The rumours had died down a bit about Hermione and Draco but the real gossipers were still on about it and Hermione saw Lavender and Parvati attack Draco on news about his apparent love life.

Blaise had a wicked smile on his face as Hermione sat down at the table. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

'So, Granger ,eh?' Blaise asked. Hermione noticed that Daphne, Pansy, Adrian and Theo were carefully listening in for her answer.

'You don't really believe that gossip do you ,Blaise?' Hermione asked. 'Me and Granger? We are opposites.'

'Yeah, and the best way to make an impact on our parents' Theo added ,shooting a knowing look at Hermione.

'You mean?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah. I mean it.' Theo nodded his head.

'It actually makes sense. You see, your father and mine will be really angry at you for dating Granger. At the same time, I will try and get my crush to date me' Pansy blushed profusely at this 'Daphne, Theo and Adrian can also find cute Gryffindor or at least half-blood witches and wizards to date. It will be simple and effective'

'We can ask them to the Halloween ball' Daphne added

'But you forget the part that Granger's taken' Hermione pointed out. 'She is dating the Weasel' Hermione noticed Pansy look uncomfortable at the fact and noted it in her mind for later.

'Well, I am sure that you can persuade her to break up with him or something' Pansy insisted.

'That will be hard' Hermione pretended to muse.

'But you will try?' Pansy asked.

'Yes ,ok' Hermione gave in ,actually considering the idea.

'Now ,I need to get to work on my crush' Pansy said before burrowing deep into her thoughts.

Daphne's eyes scoured the Gryffindor table and came to light on Harry Potter ,ex-girlfriend to Ginny Weasley. That could work out if she plays her cards right.

Blaise's eyes had already found his target :the she-weasel. He had always had a thing for her and now was his chance to explore that.

Theo's eyes were still wandering around the room. He was a plain guy and hadn't any interests. Maybe now was the time to make some.

A/N: How did you like it? A bit plain. Maybe. I would like you all to tell me any girl preferences you have over who Theo should date and whether Hermione should break up with Ron yet or not. Please Read and Reveiw. Stay safe and wash your hands everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was stirring the potion he and Hermione had brewed ,while waiting for Hermione to return with the ingredients from Blaise. These past few days had been mightily difficult as Hermione Granger. He actually had to pay attention in classes and raise his hand in the air. The worst bit was dealing with Potter and Weasley. He had to act exactly like Hermione around them and being Hermione Granger was the most boring person he could've swapped bodies with. He laughed internally at that ,because Hermione Granger wasn't actually boring. Just as he was about to leave his station by the potion to get a book, Hermione appeared at the door ,trying her very best not to cry.

'Hermione!' Draco called the moment the door swung shut 'Did Blaise say something? Did they find out? What happened?'

Hermione didn't answer. She simply shook her head at Draco ,before collapsing in an armchair and bringing her knees up to her chest.

'Granger, what's wrong?' Draco repeated , finding it very awkward to see himself crying.

'Did Blaise find out or something?'

Hermione shook her head again before finding her voice.

'I was walking past the room of requirement , on my way to the dungeons , when I saw...' Hermione cooked on her words and took a big gulp before continuing 'I saw that great conniving idiot walk out of there' Hermione collapsed into sobs again.

'Which conniving idiot did you see?' Draco asked even though he had a good idea who it was.

'Ronald Weasley' Hermione choked out 'His hair was all over the place, his fly was undone and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned'

Understanding what happened, Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder ,but surprisingly she shrugged it off.

'You knew didn't you?' Hermione asked ,getting up from the couch and advancing on were asking me to break up with him. You knew that he was cheating on me ,didn't you?'

'I knew what he was capable of' Draco explained 'I knew that he was capable of cheating. I didn't whether he actually was , though. Anyway, you don't actually like him ,do you? Isn't this kinda good for you?'

There was silence for a few moments.

'Tomorrow, break up with him for me' Hermione said quietly ,but it was more of a plea.

'Of course. I will do or tomorrow night. Do you want me to call him in here or go to the common room?'

'Go to the common room , please. I know that you haven't been in there ,but could you do this for me'

'Yeah, I was thinking that there would be a larger crowd to humiliate him there ,anyway' Not wanting to admit that he had earned a soft spot for the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

'Thank you' Hermione tearily hugged Draco before smiling at him. 'I believe I should go get the ingredients from Blaise now'

Hermione got up shakily placing charm after charm at herself before she looked wholly presentable and rushed out of the dormitory.

* * *

Hermione reached the Slytherin portrait hole ,pushing Ronald Weasley to the back of her mind. The moment she entered the room, she noticed something unusual. Everyone in the room was trying in vain to listen to a conversation in a corner of the room. Taking on the character of Draco Malfoy, Hermione pushes people out of the way to reach the covert group. She was surprised to see Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Adrian and Theo in the corner.

'Hey' she greeted ,frowning as she watched the group jump in her presence.

'Hey, Draco' Daphne asked first 'How are you?'

'All right' Hermione replied 'What are you up to? You do realise that the whole common room is trying to listen in to the conversation '

'Don't worry about that. We've used a charm. They can't hear anything we talk about unless we want them to' Blaise explained 'This old Warlock friend of ours here' he pointed to a portrait on the wall near them 'taught us the spell when we noticed that everyone was trying to listen into our conversation'

'Well what were you talking about?' Hermione asked after Blaise performed the charm again.

'Just our plan' Theo said after a moment of questionable silence. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy suspiciously but passed up the moment to question the lot of them.

'Who are you taking ,Draco?'

'Have you been able to get Granger to break up with her boyfriend?' Pansy asked a little too eagerly.

'I am not sure but she did run into our common room in a teary mess today muttering something about Weasley ,so I have got a feeling that something could happen' Hermione told them.

'I talked to Weaslette ,yesterday' Blaise said 'So we are on our way'

'May be you should try calling her by her name' Hermione suggested ,causing everyone to burst into laughter.

'Will do' Blaise chuckled. 'By the way, my mum sent the ingredients yesterday' He handed Hermione a bag of ingredients 'Here you go'

Hermione smiled before saying her goodbyes and getting out of the room in a hurry.

'Have you noticed that every time he comes in he only comes for the ingredients of that potion?' Theo pointed out.

'He will probably not come at all now' Blaise agreed sadly more to himself than anyone else. 'I wonder what's happened to him'

'So, will you try getting into the Head's portraits' Daphne asked.

'I will try ,but only because he carries the Malfoy pureblood name and it cannot be besmirched' The old warlock replied.

'What ever you say' Pansy chuckled while the warlock frowned at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco slammed the door to Gryffindor tower and took a deep breath before making sure that no one was looking and running all the way to the Head's dormitory. The moment he was inside, he leaned against the door and slid down.

'How did it go?' a frantic Hermione asked him.

'Well, you won't be with him anymore' Draco started ,not really sure how to explain it ,getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

'Did he say anything I might need to know?' Hermione asked.

'He said many things but you only need to know that...well he doesn't think high of you. Oh, and he told everyone that he _was_ cheating on you'

Hermione gasped.

'Yeah, for some reason he was angry at you for breaking up with him even though he had already found someone else and...I have news...she's a Slytherin'

'Ronald is dating a Slytherin?' Hermione asked ,all the little bits in her head piecing together like a jigsaw puzzle.

'Yeah, I mean he must've had to get over his hatred for us kind at some point' Draco smirked 'We are absolutely amazing and the most interesting house'

'I think that's subjective' Hermione replied ,smiling competitively forgetting all about the Ron business.

'No way!' Draco shot back ,carrying on with their friendly banter. 'We have the best parties ever and Snape is never bothered to check on us so they end well in the morning with-'

'Oh, you believe ours don't' Hermione countered a smile across her features ,ready for a good argument.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall together the next day. The whole hall fell silent as they walked in before going their separate ways. Most of the hall seemed to watch Hermione (note that she looks like Draco) either in suspicion, loathing or curiosity as she walked to the Slytherin table.

Hermione was in a much better mood than she had been in ages. Breaking up with Ron felt more uplifting than she could've ever imagined it to be and for once in ages she felt absolutely free. Hardly noticing the school's stares, she took a seat next to Blaise and began to dig into her breakfast.

'So?' Pansy asked with a smirk.

'What?' Hermione asked ,frowning at the girl in question.

'You walked into the hall with Hermione Granger the day after she publicly breaks up with her boyfriend' Blaise pointed out and Hermione let herself admire his physique as a single girl before replying.

'Believe me, I had nothing to do with the break up. However, I do believe I made a good impression on Granger yesterday. I'm on my way to asking her out'

'So nothing happened?' Daphne asked.

'No, nothing special' Hermione replied warily.

'Ok, well that means that we only have two of us with dates and the ball is approaching fast. Shouldn't we tell our parents?' Theo asked.

'Nah, we'll let the rest of Slytherin do that for us.' Daphne looked across the table at their fellow housemates 'If any of the jealous lot don't blab, my sister sure will ,so the word will certainly reach them'

'Anyway, it won't sound authentic if we tell' Theo thought.

'Wow, you've actually got a brain in that skull of yours' Pansy joked ,hitting him on the head ,causing Blaise to guffaw loudly.

'Hey, you're meant to be on my side ,mate' Theo whined in an as manly whine as one could get as he massaged his head.

'Who says I'm not?' Blaise joked ,laughing again.

Hermione zoned out of their incessant chatter to stare at Draco on the Gryffindor table. He was currently absorbed in a book to ward off any of Harry's questions or Ron's taunts. Hermione almost smiled as she watched him read intently ,a voraciously engrossed face on her features. Hermione was extremely impressed by his imitation of her ,but she could still make out the cocky, cunning Draco Malfoy under it all. Stifling a laugh, Hermione looked along the table to see whether anyone had noticed her lapse of character. No one had.

Finishing her breakfast, Hermione left the table and made her way out of the Great Hall. On her way to the forsaken Divination tower alone, Hermione overheard a few Slytherins talking in an alcove. She was preparing to pass them, when she heard her own name spoken. Eyes widening, Hermione hid behind a statue nearby and listened in to the conversation.

'I don't know what Weasley was thinking when he allowed Granger to break up with him. I myself wouldn't have allowed it' a voice spoke arrogantly. Hermione couldn't make out who it was but surely did recognise it.

'What would you have done?' another voice spoke up 'You've seen her temper ,I trust. She even gave Draco a bloody nose in third year. You wouldn't dare to mess with her. You haven't got the guts.' Hermione almost laughed at the recollection of her meeting with Draco four years ago.

'Who says I haven't?' the first voice snarled.

'I do' the second voice said ,as if preparing for a fight.

'Oh, break it up you two' a new voice spoke up 'Both of you don't have any proof to say that you have a chance with her. You are both Slytherins and both called her a 'Worthless Mudblood' countless times throughout the years. She wouldn't dare date any of us'

'Granger forgave Malfoy' the second voice countered ,a frown evidence in his voice 'He's done worse to her than the three of us put together'

'How do we know that she forgave him? For all we know, they could've been arguing before they entered the hall.'

There was a pensive silence before the first voice broke it.

'I will get Granger to be my date to the ball. She is a stupid Gryffindor with a bleedin' heart, All we need from her is sympathy' Hermione could hear them preparing to reappear from the alcove and knew that she had to act fast before she was caught in such an undignified position.

Scrambling up from her hiding spot, she smoothened her robes and plastered a smirk on her face before standing in the way of the three Slytherins. She was slightly surprised to see who they were but hid it well.

'Well, well, well. Adrian Pucey with a schoolboy crush for Granger' Hermione drawled.

'You've fallen low ,Malfoy. Eavesdropping for information. Did the Mudblood teach you?' Adrian sneered. Hermione laughed a mirthless laugh.

'Granger wouldn't allow you to take her to the ball ,when you're still insulting her' Hermione pointed out. 'Your little friend is right. You have no chance with her'

'I never said that' the shorter boy spoke up.

'But you implied it' Hermione cut in ,smirking 'And I don't fault you for that' The shorter boy shut up.

'But you have a choice do you ,Malfoy' Pucey asked 'You? Her No.1 bully for years?'

'Apparently, I do' Hermione drawled with a a smirk on her face 'She made it clear to me yesterday when she accepted my offer to go to the ball'

'She accepted your offer to go to the ball?' the third boy asked incredulously.

'Is there an echo over here?' Hermione asked before turning on her heel and making her way up the stairs ,barely missing Pucey's snide promise.

'I will have her ,Malfoy. Mark my words'

* * *

Draco was wondering where Hermione was as he followed Ginny up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She was clearly buzzing to tell him something and he was unsure whether he wanted to hear it or not. Only this morning had he had to console Harry that dating a Slytherin wasn't a crime and that he shouldn't care what other people think of him.

He could only imagine how much worse this talk could be.

'Don't freak out ,'Mione ,but I just accepted to be Blaise Zabini's date to the upcoming ball' Ginny said really fast the moment she shut the door to the girl's dormitory. Draco was shocked, He knew that his friends were going to ask out non-pureblood's to the ball ,but he never really considered this...

'Hermione?' Ginny asked 'You are all right with this ,aren't you?'

'Of course I am' Draco reassured Ginny ,making sure that the redhead didn't have any doubts 'I don't mind that he's a Slytherin as long as he makes you happy'

'Aww, Hermione ,you're the best' Ginny pulled Draco into a large hug. 'I'm still worried what the others will say'

'Which others?' Draco asked 'Ronald is dating a Slytherin and I have confidential information that Harry is also looking past house rivalry'

'Oh, this is really fabulous ,Hermione. Really fabulous. So you think I can tell the others?' Ginny asked hopefully.

'Give it time with Ronald ,but you can tell Harry immediately' Draco replied ,taking a deep breath as Ginny ran out of the girl's dormitory with another thanks, to tell Harry ,thanking God that this talk hadn't been much much worse.

A/N: How did you like it? If there are any mistakes, could you please PM me. Thank you for all your support. Please Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

'Granger, why did Pucey wink at me during Transfiguration?' Draco asked ,as he entered the Head's dorm. 'You aren't dating him are you? 'Cause I warn you-'

'No, I am not dating him and will never in my right mind will go near him' Hermione protested.

'Then how do you explain the wink?' he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before explaining what happened before Divination that day. She was surprised to see Draco give her a knowing smirk as she finished the story.

'Told you that other boys like you and will want to date you' he smirked in a way of explanation.

'Hey, but I don't like Pucey back. He is simply a Slytherin version of McLaggen' Hermione argued.

'Other boys will start coming up to you. Mark my words. They just don't want to seem like they were waiting for your break up to act'

'We'll see about that' Hermione said.

'After your daring argument with Pucey today, not many will come up to you before the ball now' Draco said ,smirking 'Not with you being my date to the ball'. Hermione blushed before trying to explain.

'I simply wanted him off my back and couldn't think of a better way to do it. You can dump me ,if you like. I-'

Draco broke her off with a chuckle.

'I will not break up with you' Draco smiled 'To be honest, I was rather hoping that you would be my date to the ball' Hermione smiled back and she could feel her and Draco leaning in to one another before a voice interrupted them.

'Well, well, well...what's going on here?'

The two of them jumped away from one another and looked for the source of the voice.

'Who was that?' Hermione asked.

'Grugeon?' Draco asked ,recognising the voice.

'How do you know me?' the warlock asked. 'My portrait resides in the Slytherin common room. _You_ are a Gryffindor'

Realising his mistake, Draco replied quickly 'I read about you in a book and looked you up'

'Typical Granger behaviour' Hermione chuckled in a derisive manner ,catching onto Draco's idea. 'What are you doing here?'

'Only checking up on my favourite Slytherin' he said ,examining his nails in an offhand manner.

'As if' Hermione cocked her head to one side.

'Blaise sent me to tell you that he forgot to give you the pickled Mandrake root' the warlock said ,pretending to give in to Hermione. Draco looked suspiciously at the Grugeon ,noticing something offhand.

'Oh, I didn't check for that yet. Tell him that I'll be back for it tomorrow' Hermione replied ,with such an un-Malfoyish level of sincerity.

'I'll be sure to tell him' the warlock nodded ,frowning as he left the portrait.

'We need to be careful from now on' Hermione said after an uncomfortable silence. Malfoy nodded gravely.

'Who knows what he could know?'

* * *

'Now that is weird' Theo exclaimed 'Draco would never speak with that much sincerity. That is more of a Granger thing to do'

'I would've expected him to laugh at me' Blaise frowned.

'How would Granger know your name ,but Draco have a lapse of memory on that account?' Daphne added. 'Are there even any books written on you?'

'Not that I know of ,but I might've been mentioned somewhere' Grugeon the Warlock replied.

'That doesn't explain how Granger recognised your voice' Pansy countered.

'This more confusing than I thought' Daphne sighed ,just as Blaise and Theo erupted into laughter. The girls stared at them indignantly.

'We were just...wondering whether...Draco and Granger...could've swapped...personalities' Blaise tried to say between bouts of laughter.

'Imagine...Draco in...Granger's...body' Theo added.

'Boys you are incorri-' Pansy started but Daphne cut her off.

'Oh my god, boys, you are a genius' Daphne exclaimed.

'You don't mean' Pansy's eyes widened.

'I do mean. It all makes sense.' Daphne explained 'Granger knew who Grugeon was and Draco acted sincerely.'

'Now that you mention it. The potion ingredients Draco asked for are all usually used for body transformations.' Blaise added ,sedating his laughter.

'Wait, if this is true, then Granger knows all about our parent's society' Theo said 'How come they haven't been carted off to Azkaban by Dumbledore yet?'

'Granger wouldn't tell.' Daphne protested 'She would ask Draco to tell and he obviously wouldn't and she wouldn't force him'

'If this is all true' Pansy added ,placing emphasis on the 'if', 'Granger might be a real asset on our side'

'Perhaps' Blaise shrugged ,not really caring. 'What I want to know, is how it happened?'

'What happened?' Theo asked.

'How they happened to exchange bodies?' Blaise replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

There was silence for a few seconds as they all pondered different possibilities before they all burst out laughing.

* * *

Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table with his head held high in defiance ,noticing the whispers erupting around him as he walked. He sat down at the table next to a smirking Ginny ,expecting the whole table to explode any minute.

'Pass the pancakes ,Ginny' Draco asked tersely as she saw Ron and Harry approach him. Harry sat down next to him and began to eat ,but Ron stayed standing ,his arms crossed over his chest.

'Is it true?' He asked.

'Is it true what?' Draco raised his eyebrows.

'He is asking whether it is true that you are going to the ball with Malfoy' Harry repeated for her.

'I am' Draco nodded.

'But...why...how?'

'Why? Because he asked me and I didn't have any reason to say no. How? I hope you know how a boy uses words to ask a girl to an upcoming ball.' Draco replied spitefully.

'You know I didn't mean that?'

'Do I?' Draco challenged. 'Anyway, who I date doesn't concern you. It stopped concerning you the moment you decided to cheat on me.'

'I am still your ex' he said.

'Yes, my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me' Draco repeated turning to his food 'Now I would love it if you could leave me in peace'

Thankfully, Ron backed away and sat down at the other end of the table.

'Oh, Hermione I am so happy for you' Ginny squealed ,pulling on Draco's arm.

'Good for you ,Hermione. Now we all have dates' Harry clapped her on the back.

'You don't mind that its Malfoy?' Draco asked ,absolutely surprised at Harry's reaction.

'Not in the slightest as long as he makes you happy'

* * *

Hermione watched from the Slytherin table the whole conversation and smiled contentedly at Harry's reaction. Well, at least she would have less troubles with her friends.

'So...you and Granger ,huh?' Theo asked.

'Yeah' Hermione shrugged. There was silence as Hermione continued to stare at the Gryffindor table.

'What are you looking at?' Pansy asked.

'Seeing whether her friends are giving her a hard time' Hermione answered.

'They won't' Blaise, Daphne and Pansy said all at once.

'I know that Ginny won't' Blaise smirked 'But how could you guys know?'

'Oh... womanly instincts' Pansy answered ,while Daphne nodded furiously ,both of them pink in the face.

A/N: I usually won't update twice a week ,but here it is. I have started another fanfiction called 'Hermes' secret' if anyone wants to read it. Please Read and Review.


End file.
